Gideon and Eva – Belong to You
by Ally Kingston
Summary: Gideon has just married his angel and he's finally starting to feel settled, but how will he adapt to his new life and deal with his issues of jealousy, possessiveness, and insecurities in relation to Eva. This fanfic will explore the challenges that lie ahead for Gideon and Eva, it will also capture the special moments from their marriage. Following 'Entwined'. Canon universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This is an interpretation of copyrighted original material. The original characters and text from; 'Bared to You', 'Reflected in You', 'Entwined with You' and excerpts from 'Captivated by You' are owned by Sylvia Day. The original content, ideas, characters and intellectual property of this story are owned by Ally Kingston, as of June 2014. Reference to real persons, characters, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rated **M** for adult language and adult situations.

* * *

**Introductory Note: **

Initially, I wrote this first chapter as a one-shot, titled 'Gideon Cross: Belong to You', published on June 8th, to capture a special moment between Gideon and Eva that I wished had happened in 'Entwined with You'.

However, after receiving really great reviews and messages of encouragement for my fanfic to continue, I've decided to turn my one-shot into a multi-chaptered fanfic and write my version of how Gideon and Eva's relationship is progressing from the events that have taken place in 'Entwined with You'.

In addition, I'm hoping that this undertaking will help alleviate my obsession for Gideon & Eva's story [or should I say **O**bsessive **C**ross **D**isorder] and as a diversion from waiting for the publication of 'Captivated by You'.

As such, the fanfic that you are about to read will be written predominately from Gideon's POV, so you'll be able to get an insight into how he is adapting to his new life and how he is dealing with his issues of jealousy, possessiveness, and insecurities in relation to Eva. It will address the challenges that lie ahead for Gideon and Eva and capture the special moments in their marriage.

Thank you for reading, Ally K.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

.

WHAT THE FUCK is this prick rambling on about? He must see that I'm not interested, but it doesn't shut him up_._ We're at a charity fundraiser for fuck sake and this prick decides to broach me with his pitch for a marketing campaign relating to a small chain of day spas that I recently acquired here in Manhattan.

I'm always astounded by the measures people will go to, to get my attention whether it be for a business proposal or a _personal_ proposition and in this instance, the rambling prick has decided to attend a $12,000-a-plate charity fundraiser in the hopes of gaining an audience with me.

I nod my head every now and then to him but never registering a word he is saying. I am distracted searching for Eva amongst this evenings' guests. She has been ushered away by a crowd of admiring women_, _who want to acquaint themselves with the future Mrs. Cross or _so they think._

As I quickly canvas the room, I spot her, my beautiful wife only a few yards away from me. My angel, standing poised amongst a small group of women exchanging pleasantries. I smile to myself when I see her, the sudden rush of desire soothing the agitation I felt whenever I am separated from her, no matter how short the distance or how brief the moment.

I take a second to enjoy the sight of her from behind; her golden mane pinned up, her skin—radiant, her narrow waist and shapely derriere create a perfect hourglass physique—_built to take a man to his knees—_and I know well the pleasures that her tight little body can elicit. I felt my cock thickening.

_Fuck!_

As I expand my peripheral vision, I noticed at least half-a-dozen men also admiring my wife's beauty. One prick is making no secret of his admiration for her, his eyes widen as they glide hungrily over her body, his cheeks flushed, clearly aroused by the sight of her. However, as she turns her head in his direction his eyes do more than widen they nearly fallout of his head_._ He then suddenly makes to move towards her, _wrong fucking move asshole._

"Mr. Cross . . . Mr. Cross, I think Winston Lowe and Maine are just the advertising firm that could take…"

Turning my head back to the Winston Lowe prick, I see his mouth moving and catch a few words, but nothing he is saying is filtering through. "Yeah, thanks but I've got my _own _in-house marketing team working on that project". Abruptly cutting him off, I stride towards Eva ignoring all attempts from the people lining my path who are trying to engage my attention.

I make my way over to Eva before the prick has a chance to come any closer to her. I place my hand on the small of her back and position myself between her and the pricks' line-of-sight, turning my head in his direction, I issue a threatening glare as a warning to him to fuck-off and wisely he heeds the warning and strides pass Eva without a second glance.

Holding in a growl, I wrapped my arm around Eva's waist and pulled her closer to me, placing a gentle kiss on her temple and whispered, "Even from behind you look beautiful and very fuckable." I could hear her gasp audibly as I pulled my face away from her ear, grinning and feeling triumphant at the thought that I have her exactly where I want her, in my arms and thinking about me—_fucking her_.

.

DINNER is called to service and we are seated amongst the affluent crowd of New York's finest. While Eva and I engage in polite conversation with the guests at our table, I place my hand on her thigh beneath the table, my fingers lightly caressing her tender flesh. I could hear Eva's breathing hitch and feel her wriggling beneath my hand.

Leaning into Eva's ear. I whispered, "Sit still, angel."

"Stop it," she whispered back.

"Keep wriggling and I'll put my fingers inside you," I teased.

"You wouldn't dare," she gasped, her eyes widening.

"Try me and see, angel," I challenged on a raised eyebrow.

Leaning back, Eva studies my face, probably trying to determine if I would follow through on my challenging threat. _Oh, you have no idea, angel_. As I am about to…

"Excuse me Sir, your entrée is served." _Who the fuck?_

Eva gets a reprieve from my questing fingers when a waiter carrying our entrées interrupts our exchange. As I remove my hand out from under the table to allow the waiter to place our first course down, I see a smirk stretch across his face. _Yes, I was fondling my wife now fuck-off._

Glancing over at Eva, I see a pink hue appear on her beautiful face. _Is she embarrassed or is she aroused?_

When dessert is served, I sit back and watch Eva savour every bite of her chocolate ganache tarté. Passing on the decadent dessert, I settle on a glass of Pinot Noir savouring the taste of the fine wine, which is being served this evening. _Hmm, savouring the taste..._

Leaning in close to Eva's ear I whispered, "I can't wait to savour the taste of your arousal when I have you for dessert." Watching for her reaction, I stare at her captivatingly beautiful face, running my eyes over every perfect square inch of her features. In particular, her lips, I've tasted those lips many times and still want more, I've felt those lips on me and I still can't get enough.

Desperate to touch her again, I drape my arm over the back of her chair, gently I begin to massage the tender flesh of her shoulder with my fingers.

Eva turns her head and looks up at me through her beautiful gray eyes. "I love you, ace," she whispered and places a soft kiss on my lips, I felt my heart thud hard inside my chest.

Before registering it, I felt a very familiar hand gently resting on my upper thigh and moving towards my crotch. I'm aroused and nervous at the same time. I wouldn't put it past Eva to give me a hand-job under the table. I groaned as I pulled away from her soft dewy lips. Holding in my breath, I tried to relax into her touch but fail miserably. I felt my cock thickening and twitching.

As I pulled my face away from hers, I saw a knowing sparkle in her eyes and a sly grin stretch across her lips. The little vixen—_She is going to be feeling me for days once I get inside her._

My legs jerk suddenly as her fingers start to stroke my thickening cock. I immediately place my glass of wine down on the table and place my now free hand on top of hers, halting her from going any further.

I pulled her hand up to my mouth and placed a kiss in the centre of her palm, return a knowing look as I hold her hand in mine above the table.

"You want me, right here, angel," I teased.

"Y-yes," she replied on a low alluring voice.

_Damn, she's turned the tables on me._

Quickly I pulled out my smartphone to call Raúl to bring the limousine around, as I waited for the call to connect I mouthed to Eva, 'Leaving, now.' _I need to be inside my wife!_

Abruptly pushing back from the table, I rose to my feet and waited for Eva to follow. I offered my hand to help her to her feet and made our excuses to leave.

As Eva and I made our way out of the reception hall, I catch a few men watching her as she moved across the room. _More pricks and assholes coveting her_, I bristled at that thought—if I wasn't so desperate to be inside my wife, I would have issued a threatening glare at every one of them. Instead, I led Eva out to our waiting limousine.

Hastily, Eva and I entered the vehicle. She slid across the bench seat to the opposite side and adjusted her gown. I settled beside her and Raúl shuts the door. I shrug out of my jacket and loosen my bow and a few top buttons of my dress shirt.

"Eva." I hit the button for the privacy glass to slide up before I leaned over and kissed her mouth fiercely.

"Take off your panties and sit straddling me," I said hoarsely against her dewy lips.

Leaning back into the seat, I unbuckle my pants and I lift my hips so I could slide my pants' and boxers' down enough to allow my rigid cock to spring free—jetting upwards my cock looks painfully swollen.

Eva's eyes widen at the sight of my virility, her mouth forming a perfect 'O'.

"Don't worry angel, I'll take care of you first," I said assuring her.

With shaky legs Eva slowly moves to straddle my lap, impatient, I grabbed her waist and pulled her down closer to me, with my free hand I reached down to her sex and gently slid a finger inside.

"Gideon," she moaned, her body bows and her hands clasp my shoulders.

Relishing the effect that my touch has on her body, I slid a second finger deeply into her, feeling her heated internal muscles, which were greedily contracting around my fingers.

"Please," she gasped. "Gideon, please."

Sensing her desperation and needing to prepare her for me, I tighten my arm around her waist and I slid a third finger into her; circling, thrusting, pushing deeper, rubbing vigorous at her tender spot and pressed my thumb onto her clit.

"Ah, God... It's so good," she moaned.

Her climax came suddenly, surprising us both. Drawing in a deep breath, I tried to steady her trembling and twitching body. I felt damn proud of my sexual prowess.

_My turn._

I removed my fingers, grabbed her under her ass and pulled her up, forward and straight down onto my waiting cock.

"Eva, ah Christ," I hissed, holding her hips tightly to halt her moments. She was too tight, forcing me to shift her back, trying to ease the pinch I felt around my cock.

"Aah!" she yelped, her hands pushing into my hair, pulling and tugging at the roots.

_Fucking hell, I am panting like an animal, sweating and trembling from hours of pent-up lust for my wife._

"You feel… ah, Gideon, it's too good," she praised hoarsely, undulating her hips as she sheathed me to the root, rubbing her sex against mine.

"Eva." I gripped her hips and yanked her down to meet my upward thrusts. Pounding her sex, repeatedly, like a possessed fiend, desperate and hungry.

With each thrust, I could feel my cock head hit the end of her hot wet core. Her body accepting every inch of mine.

"You're so deep," she whimpered.

Eva released her breasts from her strapless bodice and kneads them with soft, rhythmic squeezes.

The sight of her pleasuring herself was mind-blowing, I will need to embed this image into my brain under _Eva erotica. Fuuccckkkk meeee!_

"You—_thrust, _are—_thrust,_ so—_thrust_, fucking—_thrust_, beautiful—_thrust_, Eva—"_._ I panted out between each controlled and rhythmic thrust.

Her body started to tremble again. "Gideon . . . you're going to make me come so hard."

My own body starts to tremble more violently as it is in desperate need of an orgasm.

"Together, Eva."

Then I felt the very familiar sensation, which I registered as an explosive orgasm, an orgasm that would cause my balls to ache, my cock to harden and thicken further and temporarily dull all my senses.

Pressing my palm on her lower belly, I touch her clit with the pad of my thumb and begin to massage it in slow soft circles.

"Now, Eva," I coaxed.

I watched her avidly, needing to see it when she went over the edge for me. Her gray eyes were wild with her need and losing their focus, her beautiful face flushed and misted with perspiration, she undulated her hips frantically over my cock, her body stiffened as she threw her head back and she lets out an ear-piercing scream of my name. "GIDEOONNNNN!" I felt her trembling uncontrollably as her hot wet core tightens and clenches around my cock, pulling me in deeper.

_Fuck, she's coming._

_And so am I._

"Fuck! Eva..." I gripped her hips and yanked her down hard, burring myself deep inside her and I let go.

When the first spurt of cum shot out of my cock, I roared my release, which reverberated through my chest. My cock twitched and pulsed as my cum continued to spurt out of me and up into her depths, wanting to prolong the ecstasy and our connection, I continued to yank her down onto me. I rode the waves of pleasure in a fucking daze, barely conscious of where my hands were gripping her or of what my body was doing.

Eva moaned into my neck and collapsed on top of me, her body going lax as I held her close - still connected.

_I fucking love my wife._

.

EVA'S breathing was steady and even against my neck.

_She'd fallen asleep. I've fucked my wife unconscious. _

Watching Eva come apart under my touch was without doubt ninety-nine percent of the fun for me whenever we were together and one of the most amazing things I have discovered about her body was her ability to have multiple orgasms. _Fucking amazing._

I suddenly felt my cock throbbing as though I hadn't come buried inside of her just minutes before.

I couldn't help but behave like wild animal whenever I was with Eva because when I was inside her, she was mine and we were one and I had no fear.

A moment later, she stirred. "You sent me to sleep," her voice was hoarse. _Hoarse because of the screaming I elicited from her._

"Yeah," I chuckled.

"Husband."

"Wife…," Surprised and moved by her endearment, I take her face between my palms and kiss her deeply. She answers by pulling me into her arms and hugging me tightly, my face naturally finding its' place in the crook of her neck and my arms banding around her body tightly in return.

For the first time in my life I felt an overwhelming sense of belonging, like after years of stumbling randomly through this senseless world, I have finally found where I need to be. I have a place now and it is with Eva.

"Are we home?"

"I love what you just said then," I choked out as I felt tears building in the back of my throat.

Pulling back, she looks up at me through sad beautiful gray eyes that brightened, as she comprehended my words.

"Well, you are ace," she said lovingly.

I felt a tightening in my chest as I gazed into her beautiful gray eyes.

"Yes, I am," I said softly and contently I lower my head and nuzzle back into the crook of her neck, never wanting to break this moment.

_Yes, I belong to you, angel._

.

.

**Author's Note: **The impetus that motivated me to write this chapter [one-shot] stemmed from 'Entwined with You' where Gideon addressed Eva as 'wife' a few times towards the end of the novel, but she never responded with the same sentiment and I'd wished she had. I know 'Ace' is her unique term of endearment for Gideon, but the term 'husband' represents an exclusive title associated with only one other person in your life. So, what you have just read is my version of the first moment when Eva addressed Gideon as 'husband' and the emotions that were evoked within Gideon. Ally K.


	2. Chapter 2

.

**CHAPTER 2**

.

I WASN'T READY for bed when we arrived home after the charity dinner.

I was still reeling from our moment in the limousine. I can't believe how one word could lift me in an instant. I know Eva calls me her ace but 'husband' makes me unique. I'm a permanent part of her life now and for reasons I'd never fully grasp, she has chosen me—Gideon Geoffrey Cross.

Eva barely stirred from when she drifted back to sleep in the limo. I held her in my arms, her head was rolled to the side so that her cheek was pressed against my chest. I'd spent the rest of the ride home to our Upper West Side apartment studying her profile without moving and resisting the urge to lift her chin so I could kiss her.

Eva didn't even protest when I carried her into our apartment and undressed her for bed.

I've spent the last hour in my home office working on revising the development plans for my newly acquired chain of day spas, here in Manhattan.

Initially, I bought the chain of spas solely for their prime locations throughout Manhattan. I intended for them to be converted into Wine Bars where I could profile French wines—in particular wines produced by La Rose Noir—my small winery in Bordeaux.

However, with further consideration, I've decided to keep one of the four day spas operational for Eva's benefit—_and mine—_because I know she pays' frequent visits to Perrini's Day Spa.

I am currently working with my in-house marketing team to finalize a date to launch the 'Under New Management' campaign so that the remaining day spa can commence trading under its' new name. I've chosen to rename the spa 'Crossing Fire'—inspired by the ancient ritual of firewalking which serves to cleanse and re-energise the body and mind.

I'd made the decision to keep this particular acquisition and the marketing campaign from Eva so I could surprise her by gifting 'Crossing Fire' to her for Christmas *, our first. I wanted Eva to have her own spa service where she can frequent as often as she pleases and where I can ensure her privacy and safety.

However, I will definitely have her working with me on the advertising campaigns for the Wine Bars and La Rose Noir winery.

I want to please and surprise her with this gift. I hope she sees it as a 'romantic' gesture because the concept of romance is still foreign to me considering it has never been a part of my repertoire, until Eva came into my life.

I've never had to seduce a woman to get laid, women propositioned me, and occasionally I would accept their offer and things would go from there, seduction was never required. Not until now.

So, I am at a disadvantage, which does little for my self-confidence when I am trying to make a decision in relation to a 'romantic' gesture.

I need to refine my skills. I want to get this right, to be a gentleman—_well_ a gentleman a least half of the time when we're together and when I'm not behaving like a caveman, which is what I've been called a few times by Eva, and treat my beautiful wife like a lady.

In business, I am a God amongst men, but in my relationship with Eva, I am but a mere mortal.

But, I am not deterred, I will spend the rest of my life searching for endeavours that will help me please and satisfy my goddess of pleasure and desire—_my Hedoné **._

After sending off my revised development plans for the day spas to marketing. I closed off the programs on my computer and took a deep slow breath as Eva's face filled my monitor. She wore no makeup in the photo that was my desktop wallpaper. My gaze slid over her features—the curve of her brows, the brightness of her gray eyes, the fullness of her lips. In the moments when I let myself think of it, I could almost feel those lips against my skin. Her kisses were benedictions, promises from my angel that made my life worth living. I suddenly felt a heated yearning for my wife.

.

I'VE been sitting in Eva's room for the past quarter-of-an-hour watching her sleep. She is nude, I'd seen to that when I undressed her this evening, with not so much as a sheet covering her.

The evening lights of Manhattan lit the room to gray, which illuminated her flawless skin, shadowing the curves and swells of her voluptuous body. Her hair fanned out across her pillow, as she slept on her back. I watched her petite form shift on the bed, one leg hitching up to give me a glimpse of the plush pink flesh between her legs.

I felt like a fucking stalker.

Truth be told, I was one, watching her for hours on end, every night and every morning when she was carrying out commonplace things.

I've been watching her since the day I first saw her outside on the sidewalk of The Crossfire.

I can still recall that day vividly in my mind and the emotions, which stirred inside of me. I was on my way to a meeting when I saw her, she was coming around the corner of my building, and the sight of her hit me instantly, I couldn't look away, and I haven't been able to ever since.

That fateful day—I know now was the day when each piece of my world started to fall into place.

_Day One of my life was the day I met Eva Lauren Tramell and now Reyes Cross_

"Gideon?" She's awake, probably sensing my need for her, a need that I couldn't control or fight .

Eva sat up and I watched as her heavy breasts swaying with the movement. Aroused and mesmerized.

I leaned back in my armchair to better appreciate the view. "Angel."

She turned to switch on her bedside lamp and crawls across the bed towards me, effortlessly seducing me, she has always had an uncanny ability to do exactly the thing that would drive me the most wild and she'd only gotten better at that over time. She didn't hide her body from me as she moved. In fact, she posed for me, as though reading my thought, she paused on the edge of the bed, parting her legs to let me look my fill before she rose to her bare feet, approaching my armchair.

_My gorgeous, sexy wife._

I stood to meet her, my body drawn tight, my cock throbbing as though I hadn't come, buried inside of her, just a few hours before.

I was a statue as she leaned up to my ear, my brows drawing together in a question. Her lips touched my ear as she spoke.

"Take me. Carte blanche," she whispered.

My eyes shut tight, my jaw went slack, and a shudder wracked my entire body. This woman, my wife, destroyed my self-control.

She placed one hand on my nape, pulling my face down to her lips and kissed me passionately, her lips demanding against mine, her tongue thrusting and licking deep into my mouth. She arched her back, pressing her breast into my chest.

My hands moved to cup her breasts, kneading them with soft, rhythmic squeezes, gently rolling and tugging her tender nipples.

"Take me," she repeated breathlessly.

Before I could register it, she'd reached down and unbuckled my pants, shoved her hand inside my boxer briefs and started to squeeze and stroke my hard cock from root to tip.

I let out a deep guttural groan, which reverberated through my chest, my body convulsed from the sensation, and my cock pulsed as gush of pre-cum streamed out of my cock head.

"Jesus… Eva," I groaned as she gently brushed her thumb across my swollen cock head, her eyes gleamed wickedly as she slid her thumb into her mouth and sucks. "You taste better than the chocolate tarté, ace," she whispered.

My body was so aroused I felt almost feverish; sweat misting my brow and back, my ever-simmering lust for her boiling over.

Swiftly, I lifted her petite frame up and urged her legs to wrap around my waist. I strode across the room and into her walk-in closet, kicking off my pants' and boxers' as Eva was ripping my dress shirt open en route, and pressed her against the nearest wall. The distant light from the bedside lamp lit the space to a soft amber hue.

My hand slid around to cup her backside, pulling her against me, my cock pressed against her sex.

"Gideon, I need you," she murmured against my ear, her arms wrapped around my neck.

I placed two fingers into my mouth, wetting them, before I reached down to pet between her legs, "Christ," I breathed. "You're so wet for me, Eva."

"Always."

I removed my fingers and slid them into my mouth, mirroring her earlier lascivious gesture. "Mmmmm, so sweet," I hummed, savouring the taste of her arousal.

"Please," She whimpered. "Gideon, please."

Shifting my stance back, I cupped the curve of her buttocks in both of my hands, and angled my hips so I could thrust deep into her.

"Watch," I rasped.

"Watch what?"

"Us. Our reflection in the mirror."

Eva lifted her head and looked over my shoulder, and gasped, raking her nails across my shoulder blades.

"I want you to watch my body slamming into yours," I said, trailing kisses up and down her neck. "And I want you to see what I see when you come."

Her neck arched and she gasped, "Ah, Gideon."

"Eyes on the mirror, Eva," I growled.

When her eyes fell back on me, my gaze was riveted to her austerely beautiful face. Her exquisite features were flushed with lust, her normally gray eyes were so dark and dilated they were black, and I knew she was ready for me—to claim her—to possess her—to fuck her, hard.

"Eyes on the mirror," I repeated.

Then with a single, deep thrust I was buried inside her, she was mine we were one, and I had no fear.

.

.

**Author's Note: **

* As Gideon is finalizing one of the four Christmas presents he has planned for Eva, he is completely unaware of the fact that she too is currently planning her own surprise for him, which she intends to gift to him for Christmas. Not wanting to give away too much because Christmas is a few months away for the Cross's, but I can reveal that the central theme of that chapter will be 'Stockings, Swings, and Santa Claus'.

** In Greek Mythology Hedoné was the personification and goddess of pleasure, enjoyment and delight. As a daughter of Eros (Love) she was associated more specifically with sensual pleasure.

Ally K.


	3. Chapter 3

.

**CHAPTER 3  
**

.

I WOKE TO the musky scent of sex.

I've been at Eva all night; claiming, possessing, commanding and worshiping every inch of her body.

I was so hot for it, hot for her. I'm sure I was too rough, but I couldn't seem to rein it in. She'd destroyed my self-control. I guess it was the need inside me to possess her like she has completely possessed me. I had needed the control during sex before, but not like this. Eva did something to me from the very first time we'd fucked, something I couldn't even understand. Never before had I felt this way, not until I met Eva.

My cock throbbed and felt chafed from the repeated wild, hard drives into her. My jaw ached from sucking and licking her breasts and sex, my mouth felt parched, and my muscles ached the same way they did after a vigorous workout in the gym.

Nevertheless, I couldn't stop the grin that was stretching across my face. Despite my body's fatigue, I felt phenomenal. My last memory was the vision of Eva's stunning gray eyes—soft and dreamy, her body pinned beneath mine, helplessly whimpering while I claimed her over and over again.

As the haze of sleep left my eyes, so did the euphoria I was basking in from last nights' erotic pleasures. Evaporated, vanished. Instead, I felt a gut-gnawing fear so cold and insidious that it was crippling. I was lying next to Eva. I'd fallen asleep next to my wife. _Goddamn it! Fuck! _This is the part of my wakening that I'd feared more than anything. The moment when I had to lie there unmoving, too panicked to look over at her and see if she was peacefully sleeping or… had my demons slipped through the net and…

Then the horrendous images of Eva; curled in a fetal position, rocking violently, sobbing uncontrollably, running away because she was afraid of me - marred my mind. I could've, I may've… _Fuck!, Fuck no. Please. Please, God no... no… _holding my breath, I forced my head to turn over, slowly, to her side of the bed. _Thank God_. I didn't see any of those tormenting images—images that will haunt me for the rest of my life. Eva was still asleep, her face relaxed and carefree. She was unharmed.

But I was still appalled by my carelessness with her, her safety.

I took a few deep slow breaths and forced myself to relax, to savor the pleasure of watching her sleep.

Shifting carefully, I propped my head on my hand and studied the gorgeous woman who laid next to me. She looks so peaceful in her sleep, her golden mane framing her face, her long lashes fanned against her cheek, her flawless skin—still damp and flushed, her pink lips barely parted with her deep, even breathing.

With reverent fingers, I brushed the golden strands of hair away from her cheek, noting the smattering of light freckles on her nose, which made her appear younger than her twenty-four years.

I can't quite believe this goddess is mine, all mine.

My chest tightened with terrible yearning. I loved her too much. I worry constantly that I wouldn't be able to hold on to her. She was lightning in a bottle, a dream that I tried to hold in my hands.

I let out a shaky breath; I was too fucked up to even share a martial bed with my wife. There were parts of me that were too damaged, too broken and I didn't want those jagged edges to cut into Eva, to hurt her.

I'd wondered if it would ever be possible for Eva and I to safely sleep together, and if not, I can't help but wonder if this would affect our relationship in the end.

With a determined exhalation, I got out of bed and headed for the en-suite. I decided to take a shower in the hopes that it would rid my mind of these unsettling thoughts. The idea that I was in a position where I could've hurt Eva when she was most vulnerable was beyond what my mind and body could bare.

I stumbled into the en-suite and switched on the shower. I stayed out of range of the spray until the water warmed, and then stood directly beneath it. The shower felt good. The hot water helped thaw the gut-gnawing fear I'd felt when I woke and found myself lying next to my wife.

_But… this is… I am… so fucked up, what married man wakes up in a cold sweat because he is lying next to his WIFE? For fuck sake!_

.

My hands brushed over my cock as I washed, reminding me of what I'd done to her last night. _'Take me. Carte blanche'._

Eva took everything I wanted to give her, with no protest, just willing and generous and so trusting with her body. I loved it. It was a level of trust that I desperately needed to have with her—and now I do—I valued it more than anything else in my life.

But I didn't trust myself with her, because I'm afraid of myself, afraid of the demons which laid dormant inside of me, and could be awaken without warning when sleep took a hold of me.

_I needed her trust but I didn't trust myself with her. The battle in my head rages on. TOTAL · MIND · FUCK!_

With the body wash in the shower, I scrubbed at my skin in frustration and hurried to finish, determined to be out of the room without waking Eva from her much needed sleep-in.

I soon got out of the shower, dried off and wrapped the towel around my waist. I left the master bedroom and padded down the hallway to the guest bedroom to get dressed.

.

WHILE waiting for the coffee to brew, the unsettling thoughts continued to plague my mind, gnawing at me.

_Was it just a matter of time until I would fuck this up? Am I too__ fucked up and broken __to make this work? __I've done nothing to deserve her, she came into my life and chose to stay. And now, I know that she exist, I don't know what I would do if my demons chased her away. How do I stop myself from fucking up the only thing that has ever mattered to me in my entire life? I can't lose her without losing my__ fucking sanity, __completely…_

The sound of my smartphone vibrating against the kitchen worktop snapped me back to the present and rescued me from my own mental torture.

It was an incoming call from Arash Madani—my friend and business associate.

I needed to re-focus.

.

"Cross," I answered evenly.

"Gideon, it's Arash, Macquarie Funds Management have decided to off-load their New York and Boston property portfolios."

"When did the Board of Trustees approve this decision?"

"Last night, which was when I first rang you, didn't you get my messages, where the hell were you anyway, Gideon?"

"I was attending a charity fundraiser with Eva last night…" _and I was balls deep inside of her for the rest of the evening. _But that last piece of information will remain between my wife and I.

"I'm not going to say I wouldn't hole up with a babe like Eva Tramell if I could. But I'd have my goddamn cell phone with me," he said exasperatedly.

Oh how I pity this man, to think that there is something more important to me than being with my wife, "You're making me pity you," I still can't think of anything capable of stopping me once I'm inside Eva.

"Yeah, enough about me, what do you think about the 'Macquarie' building?"

"I'm interested, I'll have my Offer to Purchaser to you before the end of next week. I want to have this deal wrapped up by year's end."

I've been interested in the office buildings surrounding the Crossfire since Cross Industries became a global conglomerate. I'd predicted that it was just a matter of time when I would need to expand my headquarters to effectively manage the growth of my business empire. Therefore, the sale of the 'Macquarie' couldn't have come at a more opportune time for me - in light of my current plans regarding Cross Industries.

"Great, if we can convince them that your offer is better than what they'll get with a public auction, then you have a better chance of closing on this purchase by year's end."

"Well Arash, as my broker, it will be your job to convince them and let me know if there are any tenders who may pose a problem."

I felt Eva before I saw her. "Yeah, well just keep your damn phone on you..." Turning my head, I could no longer register a word Arash was saying, as a sudden rush of desire soothed the agitation I'd felt since I got out of bed this morning.

"I've got to go, Arash." I killed the call.

Eva stood in the archway, her blond hair in a sexy tangle around her shoulders, her cheeks and lips flushed from sleep, her curvy body clad only in my dress-shirt, which could only be buttoned up with the remaining top three buttons, I suppose the others were scattered somewhere around the master bedroom.

_She too was hot for it last night, hot for me._

"I woke up missing you," she said, with the throaty voice that never failed to make me hard. "How long have you been up, ace?"

"Not long, angel," I replied, tossing my smartphone on the kitchen countertop.

She padded over towards me on bare feet, effortlessly seducing me.

"Business?" She asked, nodding her head toward my smartphone as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"Yes, business, I want to purchase the building next to The Crossfire, the one to the right if you were looking from the street view, it's currently called the 'Macquarie'."

A slight frown knit the space between her brows, "Wow, is there a reason why you want to purchase that particular building?"

_So intuitive._

"Well, yes. I'm currently trying to cut my operational cost by bringing in a few of the corporate and financial services which I currently outsource in-house. And there are some divisions at Cross Industries that need to expand so they can effectively manage the growth of my international businesses.

So, I'll need more office-space to accommodate those new and expanding divisions. Although, my plans are currently being held up because I've run out of space on my floors and I don't want to kick out anymore of the existing tenants until I can offer them an alternative office-space. Otherwise, it would be counterproductive."

"Counterproductive, how so?"

"In order for me to bring in the few corporate and financial services which I currently outsource in-house, I'll need another four floors to house all those new divisions, and The Crossfire currently yields between 1.8 million to 2.3 million dollars in rental income a floor, per-annum. So…"

"So… it would defeat the purpose of trying to cut your operational cost by bringing the outsourced services in-house, if you incur a financial loss as a result of those plans," she completes my sentence correctly.

"Exactly!"

_My gorgeous, sexy, intelligent wife. I have to have all of you._

I reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

_"_Hang on, you said you needed another four floors, how many tenants have you kicked out so far?"

"Only one, René Marcus Finance."

"How many floors did they occupy?"

"Just one."

Eva blinks at me, seeming to remember something, a flush came to her cheekbones and her lips parted on a sharp breath. "The floor where we had sex whilst construction work was taking place," she said with question in her voice.

"Ah, yes," I grinned, recalling the memory myself. _'I've got thirty minutes. I'd rather fuck you than talk about your ex, if you don't mind.'_

I felt my cock thickening in response to the memory of our very pleasurable lunch break; maybe I could convince her to make it a regular…

"So... when are you planning to kick me and Waters Field & Leaman out?"

I felt a sharp twinge in my chest from her words; my desire was quickly replaced by annoyance.

"Eva," I snapped, starring down at her with narrowed eyes.

"You know what I mean," she said, trying to placate me by nuzzling her cheek against my chest, but I'm still annoyed.

I leaned back and held her shoulders firmly, "I · would · never · kick · you · out, · period," I said evenly as I punctuated each word. "And I thought you'd already agreed to come and work for me?" I asked, now concerned.

I'd already cleared a floor for her. I want Eva at Cross Industries with me, and to head up my 'Crossroads Foundation'. She can also 'apply', as a mere formality, for a position in the marketing division if she wants to remain in advertising or a position in the PR division if she's interested in crisis management, which—I think—she has an aptitude for it.

"Did I?" she blinks up at me, tilting her head to one side.

"Yes!" I replied vehemently.

_Has she changed her mind? When? Why is she holding back on me now?_

Her eyes took on a calculating gleam, "I think you need to work harder to convince me, _Mr. Cross_."

_Mr. Cross? . . . Or is she just playing with me?_

"Lay out what you need from me… I want you to come working me, Eva." I sputtered, "I mean, I want you to come and work for me!"

Eva shook her head disapprovingly, although her eyes gleamed with humor.

"Actually, I want you doing all three for me, everyday_,_" I gave her a grin and a wink.

"So… you want me as your sex·cre·tary?"

_Oh, she is playing with me, okay I'll play along._ "Yes," I nodded.

"What employment benefits can you offer me, _Mr Cross_?"

"Well, I can offer you the same benefits that are offered to my executive employees, _Mrs. Cross,_" I replied, with emphasis on her name.

"Which are?"

"My whole package."

Eva's posture straightened. "You better not be offering your _whole package_ to anybody else but me, ace," she said, practically bristling with jealousy, and glancing down at my crotch... "Otherwise, this would turn out badly for you," ...and pokes my abs with a quick jab of her finger.

I laughed at myself realizing the double-entendré.

"So possessive, angel. You're lucky I like it so much," I growled.

"Well that's because your mine, ace."

She then reaches up to hold my face between her palms, and rosed-up on her tiptoes, her beautiful gray eyes held mine.

"Mine to have—_kiss_, mine to hold—_kiss_, mine to cherish _–kiss_, mine to fuck—_kiss_, and mine to love—_kiss_, insanely—_kiss_, outrageously—_kiss_, obsessively—_kiss_ , and unconditionally"—_kiss_. She declared between each of the kisses she placed on my face, neck, and one over my heart.

"Mine, exclusively, ace."

Her fervent declaration reverberated through me. I felt a tightening in my chest, which intensified as I absorbed every word she'd said. She could say such reassuring things, the perfect things that lured me back from the edge I clung to— which I did often where she was concerned. She understood me. I didn't have to pretend with her, didn't have to hide anything about myself to keep her.

I pulled her into my arms and held her as tightly as I could, my face naturally finding its' place in the crook of her neck and I breathed her in.

"I love you," I whispered. "Too much."

I didn't deserve her. Never would. But she was mine and I'd treasure her until I took my last breath.

.

Pulling back, I touched her cheek, her eyes soft and searching my face, maybe she'd sensed my unease from earlier this morning.

"Let me take you out for lunch and I'll tell you more about my whole package," I grinned, pushing my hips suggestively against her, restoring our playful interaction.

"I need to take a shower before we do anything, ace. I can't go out smelling of you and s-sex," she purred.

The way in which she enunciated the word _sex _sent a heated rush of desire through my body.

I knelt swiftly down in front of her, I grabbed her hips and pulled her forward, burying my nose in her _cleft of Venus_. "Ah, my favorite scent," I said, inhaling sharply.

Her richly feminine scent was, "So intoxicating," my mouth watered.

"I—_kiss_, really—_kiss_, enjoyed—_kiss_, my—_kiss_, dessert—_kiss_, last—_kiss_, night"—_kiss_. I said between each kiss I placed on her cleft.

"Aah!" She moaned.

I sat back on my heels, and gazed at my wife intimately.

"You're so beautiful here, too," I said, gently cupping her sex and brushing over her bare mons with the pad of my thumb.

"Jesus, Gideon," she panted, squeezing her thighs together, practically trapping my hand.

"You're slick and swollen," I crooned.

"I'm also still very tender, so don't get any ideas, ace," she admonished.

My chest swelled. I felt triumphant at the thought that I had delivered on my own word; _'She is going to be feeling me for days once I get inside her.'_

"Actually, I feel a bit chafed myself."

"So you should be, fiend," she said, glancing down at me with an almost imperceptible smirk as she turns to leave. "You could also refrain from grinning like the Cheshire cat," she muttered over her shoulder.

It takes every single piece of my self-control not to grab her back and sink my teeth into her tight ass as she sashays out of our kitchen, leaving me kneeling on the floor.

She has _literally _brought me to my knees—again.

.

.

Ally K.


	4. Chapter 4

.

CHAPTER 4

.

THE WEEKEND DOORMAN tipped his hat to Eva and I as we exited our apartment building. "Good morning, Miss Tramell, Mr Cross. Will you both need a cab this morning?"

I flinched inwardly at hearing the doorman address Eva by her maiden name. It wasn't yet public knowledge that we were married, it was barely public knowledge that we were engaged. However, I was determined to rectify that before year's end, I wanted the world to know that Eva was my wife—Mrs Eva Cross that was non-negotiable, to announce the permanency of our relationship, and make it known to everybody that we were both indefinitely off the market.

"No thanks, David," Eva replied. "We'll be walking."

David smiled politely at the both of us, "It's not too warm today. Should be nice."

I caught Eva's left hand and linked our fingers as we stepped outside onto the sidewalk of our apartment building.

"Lead the way, Mrs. Cross," I said gesturing with my free hand.

We'd—my wife—decided that it was a pleasant morning for a walk through the streets of our Upper West Side neighborhood before we lunch at a café she'd wanted to try out for the first time, and I was only too happy to oblige—after I'd arrange for Raúl to follow and shadow us in one of my Mercedes.

I enjoyed the relative quiet of our tree-lined street before spotting a photographer inconspicuously taking pictures of us from across the street. I decided to make the most of the situation and orchestrate for him to take a picture worth printing and there was no better time than the present to capitalize on this opportunity to publicize our engagement—nationally. So I lifted Eva's hand to my mouth and made a point of placing a lingering kiss on her ring finger.

"Love you too, ace." she looked at me with so much love it made my throat and chest tight.

Eva was completely unaware of the photographer, and I didn't want to spoil our outing by telling her. I just wanted to enjoy these moments with my wife, the simple pleasures of being in each other's company, and not have her feeling self-conscious because of our watcher. These moments were rare for Eva and I, time when we weren't either preoccupied with work or worrying about the dramas, which stemmed from our personal lives.

It's been a tumultuous couple of months, we'd endured jealously and suspicion, crippling heartbreak, and shredding fear due to uncertainty of our relationship. But that it was the price, we both had to pay so I could ensure her safety. Because if something were to happen to my angel, it would certainly kill me. Keeping her safe was an act of self-preservation; she was the other half of me, the important part, the part that mattered, and the part that was worth killing for.

I lived and breathed her. For her.

My world has narrowed to just Eva and I would tear it apart and re-build it with my bare hands—if that's what it would take to keep her safe, make her happy.

.

WE kept a leisurely pace as we walked along the streets of our neighborhood, observing the residents going about their Saturday morning routines.

"I like this," she murmured, nuzzling her cheek against my bicep. Her blond hair framing her beautiful face. Her mouth curved in a soft smile. The effect on me was pure, white-hot desire.

My wife was radiating the glow of a well-satisfied female, her gray eyes sparkled, her cheeks and lips flushed beautifully, "You look radiant this morning, wife," I brushed a strand of hair reverently away from her eyes, "And this dress looks amazing on you," Eva looked pristine and perfect in her pale-gray sheath dress. My angel.

"Thank you. I like the way you look too, ace," her gaze sliding down my body. "Reminds me of the time when you turned up at my apartment to scandalized me right on my couch; you were wearing worn jeans and a T-shirt and I wanted to undress you with my teeth," she chomped on her last word.

I winced at the sound of her teeth smacking together but it didn't stop my cock from thickening. _Oh, Fuck!_

"Careful, you're making me hard, angel."

"When aren't you hard, but try and keep it in your pants, ace, we're in public."

Tugging her closer to me, I pressed my lips to her temple and whispered, "It's difficult for me to keep my hardening cock in my pants when all it wants to do is get into your pant-ies," I whispered.

Pulling back she breathed, "Fiend."

I smiled. "And if I remembered correctly, I turned up at your apartment because I wanted to know if you were feeling alright after our night out at my club, and to ask you to go with me to the advocacy center dinner," I said matter-of-factly. "As to scandalizing you, that was completely your fault, I wasn't expecting to find you practically naked when I arrived at your door, it took all of my self-control not to pull you to the floor and take you like an animal. So, you're lucky that all I did was finger fucked your snug, silky sex."

The thought of my wife's sex made my mouth water. I swallowed, hard. I also I felt my jeans tighten in the groin area.

"Oh my god!" She gasped, eyes widening. "I can't believe you just said that, Gideon."

I laughed at her shocked expression, "How about I do it to you again, soon?" I purred, pressing my palm flat to her lower belly and flexing my fingers gently against her tight soft body.

Turning in a leisurely pivot, she faced me, her head tilted back so she could meet my gaze, her eyes gleaming, "How about a kiss for now, ace?" She murmured offering her luscious lips to me. I was more than willing to acquiesce. I'll take what I can get. The kiss started out gentle and tamed but quickly became heated and wild.

I held her close to me, pressing one hand around to the small of her back and the other cupping her head. I dominated the kiss, my mouth covering over hers, my tongue thrusting wildly into her mouth. Eva moaned into my mouth and pressed her breasts against my chest, her tongue sensuously stroking mine and we are lost in each other until a pedestrian broke the spell, "Get a room." The male voice grumbled.

Eva was first to pull away, squeaking an apology to the random heckler, who'd disappeared into the crowds of people.

I groaned at the sudden loss of her silky tongue and soft dewy lips.

"Control yourself, fiend, or you'll get us cited for public indecency," she said with mock indignation.

"Me? You were practically dry humping me," I retorted wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

Fuck me, I'm panting and drooling. She's turned me into a knuckle-dragging, mouth-breathing Neanderthal in the middle of Manhattan.

"Hush," she admonished, blushing profusely, which only made me want her more.

Several passer-byes watched our exchange with bemused disinterest, so typical of New Yorkers; they didn't care what you were doing so long as you weren't getting in their way.

.

EVA led me into a small, vibrant café, "This is the place," she said excitedly and makes her way to the _'Please Wait To Be Seated'_ stand. The café looked new, although situated in an old industrial building with polished wooden floors. It reminded me of a French Bistro—a few small tables and booths, an antique oak counter display case; filled with cakes, petite desserts, and pastries. The décor was classic modern - bent wooden chairs, crisp linen tablecloths, and small flower arrangements centred on each table. It also had an exposed brick wall where a large black and white photograph of Time Square at the turn-of-the-century hung as a mural.

A male waiter comes forward to greet us, "Enchanté and welcome to Café Étoile de l'Est," he said in a flurry and pins his gaze on Eva. I dislike him immediately. Prick.

"Would you like to dine alfresco today?" he asked accented more towards my wife.

"Gideon?" I glanced down at Eva and realized that she was waiting for my response.

"Whatever you choose would be fine, angel," I smiled tightly as I slid my arm around her shoulders.

"Alfresco, please," she answers.

The waiter leads us to a table for two in a small alcove of the outdoor dining area and goes to pull out a chair for my wife before he places our menus in front of us.

Portentous prick.

"Would you like to hear the chef's special for today?" he asked hopefully.

Probably biding his time to fawn over my wife.

"Gideon?" she asks raising her eyebrows at me expectantly.

"No. Thank you." I said curtly._ Now fuck-off!_

"Sir." He retreats dejected.

"Umm... Ace," she said with question in her voice.

"The prick wants you... couldn't keep his fucking eyes off you," I grumbled.

Everywhere she went men would stare at her. Coveted her and I hated it.

Reaching across from under the table, she places her hand gently over my mine, which was unconsciously fisted, "And I, only have eyes for you, ace," she said softly.

Un-fisting my hand, I laced our fingers together and mouthed, 'Mine'.

'Yours... caveman,' she mouthed back smiling sweetly.

I tried to stifle a smile, but fail miserably; I couldn't deny what was true. I've turned into a knuckle-dragging Neanderthal since I'd met Eva. But she was my woman.

.

EVA bit on her bottom lip as she studied the menu, "Mmm... everything looks so good, I can't decide."

The café offered an inspired menu with French and American accents.

"Tell me what you're thinking, and I'll help you."

"I'm thinking; Spring Risotto or the Pan Seared Trout," she mused.

"Why don't you try the Prix Fixe Du Marché?"

Her brows furrowed as she searched the menu.

"You can have dessert with your meal if you choose the three course option."

She nodded, "Ah, there it is; Arugula Pear Salad or Smoked Trout Tartine or Chilled Carrot Soup, and Nettle Ravioli or Pan Seared Rib eye or Wild Mushroom Risotto, and Raspberry Madeleines or Peach Parfait or Chocolate Pecan Pie," she muttered through the selections for each course. "What are you having?"

"The Arugula Pear Salad and Pan Seared Rib eye."

"No dessert, how could you turn down the Choc**-**o-late Pecan Pie?" she enunciated. It was blatantly obvious that my wife had a liking for all things chocolate.

"Because," I drawled. "I prefer to eat my wife's cherry pie, hers is the only dessert I will ever want," I gave her a wink and sly grin.

"Oh my God!" she laughed. "Cheesy."

I shrugged. "Well, it's the truth."

"That was probably the most dirty and equally romantic thing you've said to me, ace."

"I've warned you about me and romance."

"Yes, you have my romantically dirty, husband."

Smiling, I lifted her hand to my mouth, gently kissing the pad of her fingers, my tongue darting out to incite.

The low moan I elicited from her was so erotic it made my cock hard.

Oh, Fuck me.

"Ahem," I heard a voice over my shoulder and it was none other than our waiter; he had returned with a bottle of iced water and a request to take our order, effectively putting a stop to my attempts at seducing my wife—Fucking cockblocker—I also needed to rearrange my cock but forced a smile at Eva instead.

.

.

Ally K.


	5. Chapter 5

.

CHAPTER 5

.

WE TALKED THROUGH our meal and a bottle of sauvignon blanc I ordered, which was produced in the Bordeaux region of France. Eva was relaxed and calm—she looked young, happy, and animated.

She recounted the places she'd visited with Victor when he was in town—listing over a dozen places and activities they did together, her favorite was a ride around Central Park in a horse-drawn carriage, her least was their subway ride on the A Line. We laughed over her faux pas when she'd tried to hail a cab.

I listen enraptured. She's funny, clever, inquisitive, and breathtakingly beautiful—and all mine.

Then it dawned on me that I had the opportunity to show my wife her new home city. Everything about New York was still very novel to her, I mean, she still had trouble hailing a cab, and she probably didn't know much about the city's history and hidden secrets. I had a dozen of ideas and places come to mind, which I could take her—activities, and places that probably weren't listed in any New York City travel guide.

Eva's soft voice pulled me from my thoughts, "When I dreamed about living in New York I'd imagined living in a walk-up like one of those, but in Brooklyn," she said pointing over my shoulder.

As I followed her line-of-sight, to a row of classic brownstones situated across the street, my body racked with an icy cold fear that came from within, it felt like a cold rock had settled in my gut. My heart pounded violently as I thought about Eva living in an unsecured apartment when that monster was still out there.

Eva was my greatest reward and potentially, greatest loss.

I'd stopped being afraid of anything long ago, but Eva made me fear.

I was vulnerable to my greatest loss, Eva.

Loss was something I'd experienced once before in my early childhood, but this time I don't think I would recover. Losing Eva wouldn't be a story I would remember and lament—it would be the cause of my slow, excruciatingly painful end.

Taking in a deep breath to calm my pounding heart, "I'm glad you didn't angel, security in those apartments are practically non-existence," I breathed.

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice, there was no way Mom and Stanton were ever going to budge on location or security features like a doorman and front desk. So, I merely agreed to the living arrangements that they had in mind for me."

Thank you Monica and Richard Stanton.

"Speaking of living arrangements, I've arranged for us to meet with an architecture early next week to discuss the designs you had in mind for our master suite. I want to move into our Fifth Avenue apartment before Christmas, so we need to finalize the plans so I can notify the body corporate about any possible issues which may affect the other residents when the building work is being carried out. Then construction can get started as soon as possible."

Eva's smile suddenly dropped, "Mom's going to have a conniption that were living together before the wedding."

I frowned, confused. "What do you mean, 'before the wedding'?"

"Well after you spoke to Stanton about your intentions towards me, mom started planning for our wedding... s-she'd mentioned June at the Pierre."

"No, absolutely not," I snapped. My tone was harsher than I intended, but reflective of my feelings. I was not going to wait for another ten months to announce that Eva was my wife. I was already struggling with not being able to share the news of our marriage with the world.

"There is no way I'm waiting that long to announce that you're my wife, Eva." I said firmly.

We'd told Victor and Cary about our elopement when I followed her 'uninvited' to San Diageo last week-end and we're planning to tell Monica and Richard tomorrow night when we have them over for dinner.

"Well, you can tell her that tomorrow night after I've told her that we're married," she said resigned.

Eva's been struggling with having to keep the secret of our elopement from Monica and it was my fault, "I'm sorry angel," I said softly. "But I'm not going to wait for another ten months to announce to the world that you're my wife. I can't do it. Before year's end, I want us to be living in our home on Fifth Avenue as a married couple and you'll be addressed as Mrs. Eva Cross. I want to announce the permanency of our relationship and make it known to everybody that we're both indefinitely off the market."

Eva's mouth curved into a beautiful smile, "And I want what you want too, ace."

"Good and I'll deal with your mother or should I say my new mother-in-law." I grinned.

.

IT'S after two when we finish our meal. I settle the bill and tip our too eager waiter, who wishes us—my wife—a fond farewell.

"This was a great place. Thank you for lunch, Mr. Cross," She said taking my arm as we leave the café.

"We're welcome, Mrs Cross. We'll come again, if you want, although I'm not too keen on seeing the portentous fucker again," I growled.

"Portentous? I thought he was fine."

"He was trying to impress you."

She smiled. "Well, he did, I thoroughly enjoyed myself."

Jealous confusion twisted my gut. I knew there was nothing behinds Eva's words, but the idea that another man had impressed my wife, even in the slightest, made my mouth twist in disgust.

However, I had to concede the fact that I'd also enjoyed myself and to see Eva happy, and that I had something to do with it, my irritation and thoughts of the portentous fucker quickly subsided.

.

WE walked hand in hand along the sidewalk en-route back to our apartment. It was a warm afternoon and New Yorkers were out enjoying their Saturday—walking dogs, riding bicycles with bags of groceries balancing precariously in the front basket, parents chasing after their children who were running around with wild abandon.

My attention was drawn to the sight and sound of a little boy's squeals of excitement, as he rode on his father's back, kicking his little legs, which were tucked underneath the man's arms. It would appear that they were mimicking horseback riding.

"Go-daddy-go!" he cheered boisterously as he bounced on his father's back, "Go faster than this, come-on-daddy!" he urged by patting his father's shoulder with one hand, the other was wrapped around the man's neck.

"Hold on tight," the man instructed, as his son whooped and demanded that he go faster.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched the happy paternal moment between father and son.

Caught staring, the little boy smiled at me when our gazes met.

I felt a sudden rush of emotion that I didn't understand. My chest tightened. The sensation was overwhelming and my step faulted.

"Too much wine, ace?" she asked, humour evident in her voice.

"No—um just uneven footing."

"Ahuh," she sounded unconvinced and she had every right to be, but I didn't want to dwell on the foreign emotions that I felt burning inside my chest, "What do you want to do now, angel?"

"Don't you have an empire to run, Mr. Cross? You must have some work that needs your attention," she said more as a statement than a question.

"Nothing that won't keep, anyway, I want to spend my week-end enjoying my wife, my businesses can wait."

"Aw, Ace." She wrapped her arms around my waist and nuzzled her cheek against my chest. I could feel the warmth of her petite, soft body and smell the sweet feminine scent of her skin. I was falling under her spell, deeper with every minute that passed. "Have I told you how happy you make me feel?"

Warmth flowed through me at her words. They echoed through my chest. It felt as though she spoke directly into my now thudding heart, "I'm happy with you too, angel. You make me very happy." I said hoarsely.

"How about we go home and enjoy making each other happy, ace?" she suggested in a way that made me wanted to throw her over my shoulder and race back to our apartment.

When her gaze met mine, it was knowing, she gave me a look that promised all sorts of naughty things—her face was flushed with lust, her gray eyes were overly bright, it was her fuck me look and I certainly wanted to fuck her.

No, that's not right. I wanted, needed to make love to her, make love to my wife—slowly, gently, reverently. I had a dozen of ideas run through my mind—imagines of her curvy, irresistibly gorgeous body stretched out naked for me to pleasure. All of her needs were mine to fulfil. All mine.

The temperature outside suddenly seemed warmer. Sweat misted my brow and back.

Quickly pulling my smartphone from my jeans pocket, I called Raúl to meet us at the corner of W 82nd St and Columbus Ave.

.

EIGHTEEN minutes later, we arrived back at my Upper West Side apartment building.

Raúl pulled up and David, the weekend doorman, opened the car door for us, "Good afternoon, Miss Tramell, Mr Cross." He accompanied the greeting with a tap of his fingers to the brim of his hat and waited patiently while Eva and I stepped out of the Mercedes.

"Thank you, David." "Thanks." We replied simultaneously.

Smiling, I ushered Eva into the lobby and headed straight for the bank of elevators, with a brief nod at the front desk staff.

Eva stepped out of my hold to press the call button for the elevator, soon a ding alerted us to which car was stopping on the lobby floor and we both moved over to stand in front of it. My fingers flexed impatiently against the small of Eva's back.

As I was about to enter the vacant elevator car with Eva, I heard footsteps approaching at a jog and a male voice shouting, "Hey! Hold up," the voice was familiar, but I couldn't place it. Adrenaline surged through me. Instinctively, I moved Eva in front of me, my body shielding her from the unidentified male voice—unidentified until he breathed my wife's name.

"Eva."

.

.

**Author's Notes: **There is a subtle clue. Can anyone identify the male voice? Ally K.


	6. Chapter 6

.

**A note to my dear readers,**

Thank you for being so patient and understanding while I worked on fixing my account and re-posting my fanfic.

As some of you may be aware, I removed my story as a temporally precaution because I was receiving spam content in my account.

In particular, to my readers who followed/favorite my fanfic, please accept my apology for pulling the story when the last chapter ended on a cliff-hanger. I honestly didn't know what else to do—besides panic, and in my haste I didn't keep a record of your details, so I couldn't reach out to you personally to explain and reconnect.

And to the readers who PM'ed me, thank you for your expressions of concern, encouragement and understanding, Ally K.

.

CHAPTER 6

.

TURNING, I FOUND myself facing Brett Kline. The man who I've seen kissing Eva, the man who still wants my wife, the man who's had her. Saying that last part was hard. As ridiculous as it was to be jealous of men in her past, I couldn't help it. She was mine now, but to know that I share an affinity with other men out there, who've also had her, made me wanted to take them all out in a one-man stampede.

"Kline," I said evenly.

"Cross," he replied coldly. "I came here to see Eva...I need to talk to her."

Eva stepped forward to stand beside me and spoke. "Brett, this isn't a good time—"

"I'm not leaving until—"

Moving to position myself in front of Eva. "Walk away, Kline," I told him, narrowing my gaze in warning.

"Or what, Cross?" he challenged, with a jerk of his chin.

"Before you make another scene."

_Before I show you the way down to the marble floor, face first with my fist._

He muttered something inaudible under his breath and sidestepped me to approach Eva. Wrong move fucker. I shifted sideways to block him from approaching her, but it didn't stop him from mouthing off a litany of questions.

"So, is it true?...Is it true you're engaged to—him?" he spat the last word out like venom.

"Yes!" I said firmly. "I asked Eva to marry me and she said yes." I reiterated my gaze locked to his face.

His eyes flared when they flicked back to mine but quickly returned to Eva. _Look at me fucker and keep your eyes off her._

"Eva is it true?...Please tell me it isn't true...He's not right for you...You haven't even given me another chance," he protested.

"Brett, stop it! I'll talk to you if…" Eva continued to speak to Kline but the rest of the conversation was lost beneath the roaring of my blood, echoing through my ears. His words cut into me like the sharpest blade. I know that they had history but hearing those words 'me—another chance', I could only see the red rag of jealousy, which dangled in front of my eyes. The violent emotions that scorched through me in those seconds made me adjust my stance, preparing to take him down. I visualized in my mind the scene that would unfold between Kline and myself over the next few seconds—me delivering an uppercut to the left jaw to disorientate him, followed by a quick jab to the gut to immobilize him and finally a direct hit to the temple for a knockout. Like a marching punch—right, left, right.

I felt soft hands wrapping tightly around my forearm followed by Eva's anxious voice calling me, "Gideon...Gideon" she was yanking my forearm, which momentarily pulled me from my violent thought processes. "Please, don't...," she pleads. "Let me handle this...let talk to him and—"

Was she kidding? I turned her to face me. "No!" I growled.

"Gideon, I love you and I chose you. You have to trust me. I'll take him to the bar up the street—"

I cut her off. "Why can't you go upstairs and talk," I asked, anxious and confused, what was she trying to hide from me?

"As I was about to say, because I don't have the keys to my apartment on me, and I don't want him in our place," she explained.

Despite the violent rage boiling up inside me, her not wanting to bring another man into 'our place' soothed something inside me—enough for me to see reason.

I took a deep calming breath and shook my head. "I'm not happy about this, Eva."

"I know, but I don't want my husband getting into a brawl over someone who isn't worth it," she said matter-of-factly. "Let me handle this and when I come back we can enjoy each other as we'd intended," she teased, and I knew she was trying to lure me back from the edge I clung to. "Okay, ace?" She soothed by rubbing her hand gently up and down my right arm, resting the other over my heart.

Despite my better judgment, I agreed with a curt nod. "Thirty minutes and not a second longer or I'll come and get you myself, and Raúl will take you to the bar and he'll wait there so he can bring you back."

"I can walk—"

I cut her off again. "That's my compromise, Eva." I explained. "Take it or leave it," I said firmly.

I was a statue as she pushed up onto her tiptoes and pressed her mouth to mine. She kissed me urgently, our lips parting and clinging. When she pulled back, we were both breathless.

"Thank you, Gideon. I know how hard this is for you, and I appreciate you letting me deal with this on my own, but you'll still be with me." My brows furrow together in question. "Because wherever I go, I carry your heart in mine," she murmured softly.

My eyes shut tight, my jaw went slack, and a shudder wracked my entire body, as it uncoiled from being all wound up, and readying for a fight.

Again, she's managed to bring me back from the edge I'd clung to. I wrapped my arms tightly around her petite body and whispered, "Come back to me, Eva," more as a plea than a demand. A plea that I'd make silently every time we were apart.

"I will, ace," she said reassuringly.

I watched her walk away and was unnerved by the heated yearning and intensity with which Kline's eyes followed her approach. Nevertheless, I trusted her and with that, I let her go, and trust that her heart will bring her back to me.

.

AS I exited the elevator into the hallway leading to our apartment, my smartphone buzzes alerting me of an incoming text message. I quickly open the message, which was an alert to receiving an email with an image file attachment. The first thing that came to mind was that they were pictures of Eva and Kline together. A rapid-fire series of images flashed through my mind, showcasing a hundred of images of how they could be together right now; Kline gazing at her, hugging her, smiling at her, touching her with the familiarity of a former lover.

Through the roaring of blood in my ears, I unlocked my apartment and headed straight for my home office. I sat at my desk and woke my computer with a shake of the mouse and opened my inbox, I started sifting through my emails, working toward the one that was recently sent to me and opened it. Without reading the contents of the email, I opened the image file that was attached and my breath caught in my throat at seeing the picture that was on my computer screen.

I exhaled in a rush and collapsed back into my chair, throwing my head back as I pushed my fingers into my hair, gripping it tightly at the back of my head. Closing my eyes, I took a moment to focus on my breathing and calm my pounding heart.

As I cleared the images, which first came to mind when I received the text, I sat up and looked through the pictures, which were sent to me. Photographs of Eva and I on our outing this morning: picture of us holding hands as we walked along the sidewalk of our street, pictures of me kissing Eva's ring—the setup shot from various angles, and close-up images of us kissing passionately on the crowded sidewalk.

I clicked on a picture of us kissing to enlarge the frame. My gaze slid over delicate profile—a slightly upturned nose, soft golden skin, her full lips pressed to mine. Closing my eyes, I drifted back to that moment and felt a calm wash over me, soothing my agitation.

I saved the pictures to my computer and closed the image file. I finally read the email, which was sent from my head of public relations, asking if I wanted to comment on the speculation about the ring on Eva's left hand and the respective ring on mine. I hit reply and drafted a response confirming the significance of Eva's ring, no comment in regards to mine. In addition, I decided to reveal that our wedding would take place before year's end.

I scrubbed a hand over my face, and looked at the clock on my computer and noticed that it was coming up to thirty minutes and Eva hadn't returned.

Quickly pushing back from my chair, I rose to my feet and went in search of my wife.

.

WHEN I walked across the lobby floor toward the main entrance to my building, I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw my black Mercedes parked at the curb directly in front of the modern glass overhang above the entrance. Raúl was holding the rear door open. But my relief was short lived when I saw Eva stepping out of the Mercedes followed by Kline.

She'd barely had the chance to straighten before he leaned in to kiss her cheek and pull her into a tight hug. A growl rumbled low in my throat, my hands fisted at my sides. I wanted rip Kline's arms from his body. I took a deep breath and I quickly strode towards them. Kline saw me first through the glass doors, since he was facing the building, and shot me a contemptuous look, but I didn't give a fuck.

I need to have Eva back in my arms.

The moment the doorman opened the glass door, I called out to my wife, "Eva."

Quickly pulling away from Kline she turned and walked toward me and reached for my pro-offered hand.

I glared at Kline as I ushered Eva inside the building, but not before hearing him shout from the curb, "You don't deserve her!"

I maintained my composure even though the blow had been a perfect hit right where the most damage could be done, because he was right—I didn't deserve, Eva. I may have taken him down in my mind earlier, but his words felt like a roundhouse kick to the gut.

"It's not going to work out for you with her, and I'll be around, Cross."

Before I could register what I was doing, I had Kline by the throat, my hands were wedged beneath an arm that was holding Kline in a chokehold and tugging against my grip.

"Mr. Cross... Sir," Raúl's voice came from Kline's shoulder and I became aware that it was his arm, which my hands were wedged beneath, he was trying to restrain Kline, whilst tugging him out of my grip.

Then Eva came into my peripheral vision, her hands were gripping my wrists, pulling me from Kline's neck, her petite frame pushing against my body, "Gideon! Please don't...His baiting you...I'm never going to see him again...Take me upstairs, please... Please, Gideon!" her voice broke when she said my name—she sounded so anxious.

Turning my head to face hers, I could see tears welling in her eyes. Her face was an expression of fear, concern, and sadness, a sight that made my heart twist inside my chest.

When comprehension of Eva's array of words and pleas settled in, my grip on Kline's neck loosened enough for Raúl to pull him out of my hold.

Narrowing my eyes, I turned back to face Kline, "Stay away from her," I warned.

Kline shot Eva a smirk before returning to my gaze. "I had her first," he sneered.

The next moments were a blur of blonde-hair swirling wildly. Eva had moved to stand directly in front me—facing towards Kline, she pulled her arm back and slapped him across the face hard— enough to turn his head, she then quickly followed through with a swift knee to the groin. Despite my earlier violence towards Kline, I winced involuntarily at the sight of Kline having his balls crushed. The pained sounds, which came from Kline's mouth when his body curled in on itself made me cringe, as my shoulders slowly crept up to my ears.

Eva's moments looked practiced—she was too fast for either Raúl or myself to intervene.

"You were nothing, but a mistake, Brett," she hissed, as Kline collapsed to the ground cupping his groin, his eyes rolled back into his head, his face paled, contorted in a grimace of agonized pain, I heard his teeth grind before his mouth twisted opened—in silent pain.

Eva's eyes were wild, her chest heaving heavily, her face flushed, she was very, very pissed-off, and my wife had never looked more magnificently beautiful than in this moment of violent rage.

In spite of myself... I was definitely aroused.

I stepped forward and smirked down at Kline, "I warned you to stay away from her."

Turning, I reached for Eva's hand and led her back into our apartment building, her movements were ridged from the adrenaline coursing through her body, "Let me take you upstairs, angel." I coxed, releasing her hand to slide my arm around her waist and ushered her into the lobby.

Before making my way to the elevator, I turned to address the doorman and front desk staff, "Brett Kline is not to be allowed inside this building ever again, if you see him on the premises—have him removed immediate, if he resist—have him arrested for tress-passing. Do I make myself clear?" I asked, pinning my scowl at each one of the staff members.

A stutter of responses and apologies were spoken simultaneously as I led Eva to the elevator, "S-Sir." "Mr. Cross, I'm sorry he was..." "Yes, sir." "Mr. Cross, certainly, s-sir..."

.

MOMENTS later we were inside our apartment, the click of the front door latch reverberated through my tense body, as I shut the rest of the world out.

My mind and body was focused towards one thing—I needed to be inside, Eva.

I turned, and immediately pulled her into my arms, and held her as tightly as I could, my face naturally finding its' place in the crook of her neck and I breathed her in...

.

.

**Author's Note:** The male voice was indeed Brett Kline's. The clue was his line of dialogue 'Hey! Hold up', which was the same line he shouted after Eva when she ran from him after his Six-Ninths concert in New York. [Chapter 9 of 'Bared to You']. Ally K.


	7. Chapter 7

.

If 'lemons' is the Fanfiction euphemism for 'sex scene'. Then the contents of this chapter would be best described as a piece of; lemon meringue pie, lemon tart, lemon cheesecake and a scoop of lemon sorbet all piled in on the one plate.

Mmm, yummy. I was referring to the list of desserts mentioned above—really, honest.

So, if this isn't your cup of tea, please feel free to skip to the last paragraph of this chapter.

.

CHAPTER 7

.

"I NEED YOU," I whispered roughly. "I need to be inside you..."

"Gideon—"

"I want your mouth. I need you to suck me off first so I can fuck you on every flat surface in this apartment."

Eva whimpered, but was quick to comply as she sank to her knees, ripping open my button-fly and pulling down my jeans and boxer briefs just enough to free my cock.

"Oh! Gideon," she gasped in surprise, her eyes widen at the sight of my virility.

My cock was hard and thick, straining painfully as it bobbed between my legs; the crown was already glistening with pre-cum.

"That's why I need you to suck me off first. Otherwise, I'll bruise you if I take you like this."

For Eva and I, pain and pleasure were mutually exclusive. And if I wanted to take her long and hard, I needed to ensure that she was soft and relaxed. But I was desperate to get some relief first, it'd been far too long since I'd wanted to be inside her and my balls were the perfect shade of blue to prove it.

I looked down at Eva with pleading eyes. She may be the one on her knees, but I was the one at her mercy right now.

"Eva," I groaned my hips arching toward her in a desperate silent plea for her mouth.

Tilting her head back so her gaze met mine, she gave me a look that promised all sorts of wicked things. "Shh, ace…I'll take care of you," she whispered as her lips flowed over the crown of my cock, licking the droplets of pre-cum that had streamed out of me. The sudden rush of pleasure pulsing from my cock had me reaching for the wall to stead my stance.

With my free hand, I caressed her cheek and coxed, "Lick it."

Using both hands, she held my cock and mouthed the swollen head, sucking gently.

"That's it," I encouraged rocking my hips into her mouth. "Suck it just like that... so good, angel. You make me so hard."

She then fluttered her silky tongue along the underside of my shaft before fisting the root with one hand and sucking me rhythmically into the back of her throat. "Eva," I gasped. "Your mouth is just as greedy."

Mesmerized, I watched as Eva hallowed her cheeks and sucked me deep and hard. "God, Eva...your mouth. Keep sucking. Like that...hard and deep."

Eva moaned, her head bobbing as she pleasured me, her dark, hot gray eyes held mine.

"Ahh," I moaned. "I love the way you suck me off. Like you can't get enough."

Eva had phenomenal oral skills. She didn't just take to my cock with vigorous enthusiasm, she also had the perfect technique; the jacking of my shaft in one hand whilst sucking and stroking my crest, the long drawing pulls that brought me to the back of her throat, the slid of her tongue along the heavy veins that fed my rigid cock, down to the cupping and rolling of my balls at just the right moment when they tightened.

I let her take charge of my pleasure, for a little while.

She was working me over skilfully, her wet, warm mouth sucking me deep into her throat until I felt my cock swell and my balls tighten—then I switched and took control of my pleasure. Reaching down with both hands, I held her head still and began to fuck her mouth.

"Eva, you suck me so good." I praised hoarsely as I thrust my cock against the back of her throat.

Eva gripped my thighs in both hands; frantically working her lips and tongue—bringing me to climax for her. She then cupped my heavy balls, squeezing them gently.

I felt seared by the pleasure, my skin feverish, my legs trembled with the desperate need to come and I knew I couldn't hold back any longer. I threw my head back and unleashed a long, guttural groan, "Ah, Eva...You're making me come...hard." I warned—when I was getting close. But Eva being the generous lover that she was, just latched on tighter, and sucked me even harder. "Ah, Evaaa Fuuccckkk." My cock twitched and pulsed as my cum shot out of me in spurts, and down her throat.

My gaze was riveted back to her mouth, watching her milking my throbbing cock and taking everything I had. "That's it, angel. Milk it...take it… Fuuccckkkk!" was the last word I breathed before I lost the ability to form words, thrusting my hips mindlessly into her mouth, lost to the primal connection between us.

Eva licked me clean; her eyes gleamed as she admired my virility, which was revved to claim her sex, but not before I got her wet, soft and relaxed.

I quickly pulled up my boxer briefs and jeans, only bothering so I'd be able to walk, because they wouldn't be on for long.

I reached down and brushed my thumb over her swollen, wet lips, and affirmed, "Mine." Before bending down to hook my hands underneath her arms, and pulled her to her feet. I kissed her softly, a silent show of thanks—her lips were soft, salty.

"I can taste myself, and now I want to taste you," I murmured against her lips.

Eager, I swept down and wrapped my arm around Eva's thighs, tossing her over my shoulder. She squealed in surprise, smacking my ass with both hands. I laughed, clasping her thighs tightly and smacked her perky ass back with my free hand, then removed her sandals en-route to our dining room.

Walking into the dining room, I lowered her backside onto our oak dining table, banding my arms around her back, I unzipped her dress and pulled it over her head, my hands then fisted at the side of her hips and tore her lace panties, tossing them over my shoulder. "That's much better," I told her, my eyes roaming over her body. "God, I love your body." I could never get tired of looking at her beautiful, sensuous body, which was made for the act of fucking. Perfect.

Eva unhooked her bra with practiced ease, but startled me when she slung it around my neck and caught the connecting end—effectively creating a makeshift lasso.

Smiling sensuously, she pulled me in for a kiss, swallowing my surprised gasp. I was breathless and light-headed when she pulled away, "What was that?" I asked impressed, amazed and surprising aroused by being lassoed by my wife's bra.

"A kiss," she purred, tossing her bra over her shoulder.

Laughing. I took her hand and urged her to lie back onto the table. "A kiss you say," I repeated. "Oh, I'll show you a kiss, Mrs. Cross," I said against her neck as I kissed my way down her torso—paying extra attention to her breasts before I reached her bare mons and buried my nose in her cleft of Venus. "Mmm," I hummed against her tender flesh, inhaling her richly feminine scent. The heady scent of her arousal was mouth-watering and my body responded, trained to associate her scent with the most explosive and primal of pleasures.

I was barely holding on to my self-control, but I needed to ensure that she was ready before I staked my claim, possess her completely, and mark every inch of her as mine.

"Ah!" she moaned, as I kissed and licked into her cleft, my tongue parting her folds to stroke over her clit.

Eva's body tensed under my hold, her thighs squeezing together, trying to close herself on me.

Growling, I lifted her right leg and placed it over my shoulder, opening her.

I kissed her sex like I would her mouth; my tongue licking, stroking and thrusting, my senses were drenched in her, in her flavor and scent, my mind spinning as I angled my head, wanting to lick deeper, sucking harder, seeking a deeper taste, lapping up her arousal. Devour.

Eva's right leg flexed against my back, her fingers pushing into my hair, gripping and pulling from the root. "Yes. Like that. Make me come," she coxed rocking her hips into my face. Her legs started to tremble and I knew she was close, sensing her desperation; I gripped her bare butt in one hand—kneading gently as I slid a finger inside her and doubled my efforts; my lips circling her clit, my mouth sucking rhythmically, thrusting my finger faster and deeper into her clenching sex.

"Ah, God…!" She cried, her soft satin skin grew feverishly hot against my face, her hands fisted in my hair, her body jolted violently as she came screaming my name.

I pinned her hips to the table, and tongued her quivering sex until the last of her tremors faded. Then straightened between Eva's legs as she shakily propped herself up on her forearm, her chest heaving heavily and her face flushed with lust, her eyelids heavy, she smiled sexily up at me, my wife seemed pleasantly sated, but I wasn't yet done preparing her.

"That's some kiss, ace," she breathed.

"Spread your legs," I ordered gazing back down at her plush pink sex and affirmed, "This is mine." As I gently cupped her slick sex, and re-inserted my finger inside her.

"Gideon," she moaned, her body collapsing back onto the table, tossing her head from side to side. "No, I want you inside..."

Despite her protest, I felt her heated internal muscles contracting around my finger—she was still very tight.

"Once more," I coaxed hoarsely. "Once more, then I'll fuck you."

"I can't—" she whimpered.

"You will," I confirmed, leaning down to blow a slow stream of air over her wet flesh, eliciting a jolt from her body as I slid a second finger into her. "I love watching you come, Eva. Love hearing the sounds you make, the way your body quivers…"

"Gideon," she sobbed her body frenzied. Pinning her torso with my forearm, I slid a third finger into her, twisting and pushing deep—opening her up for me. I curled my fingers inside her and massaged the tender spot, which would bring her to climax, and she did right before she groaned in frustration. "Fuck me. God… just fuck me!"

I watched her with awe and pure masculine triumph. I felt proud of the fact that I could do this to her, to know how to please and pleasure her body, and making her crave for more—for me.

She watched me strip off my clothes, her adoring gaze slid over my body, drinking in every inch hungrily. She licked her lips appreciatively as she gazed at my cock. "I want you," she whimpered.

"Angel," I growled dragging her hips over the edge of the table, pulling her ankles over my shoulders, and nudged my cock head between the lips of her sex before slamming into her—hard and deep, unable to hold back for another second.

"Gideon!" Eva screamed. Her body quivered with the sudden impact, her hands reaching for the edge of the table—steadying herself.

Her chest heaved with panting breaths. "Oh God. You're so hard."

"You make me hard, so I can fuck you like this," I grounded out. Gripping her hips, I pulled out to the tip, then slammed back in, and I did it again, and again, and again.

"Ah, God," she whimpered, her body rived. "You're so deep."

"Take it," I bit out. Arching my hips, I slid deeper into her sex. "Take me."

Fuck—she felt great around my cock; hot and tight, slick and wet, her inner muscles clenching around my shaft, particularly the last inch of her heated core, which was painfully tight. But the pleasure from being sheathed to the root was like none other before her. Only with Eva have I been able to experience such endless, mind-blowing sex.

"Ah, Gideon." Her voice was a whimpering cry. "You're making me come."

"Look into my eyes when you come for me."

Eva raised her heavy eyelids and in the instant our gazes met, I felt that soul-deep recognition pierce through me, that primitive awareness I'd only ever felt with her—because Eva was the other half of my soul, we were inextricably entwined with each other.

Her legs started to tremble against my torso, her back arched, her fingers gripping the edge of the table with white-knuckle force. I felt her soft wet core heat and tighten, clenching hard around my cock, pulling me in deeper. Her body flushed, misting with sweat—she was going to come.

"Give it up to me, Eva," I ordered and watched a slow, gradual transformation sweep over her beautiful face, her features tightened first, as if she were pained. A wince knit hers brow. Her lips parted with a gasp, her chest beginning to rise and fall with labored breaths, her breast swaying with the movement. Her skin grew hotter, searing me, but what mesmerized me most was her piercing gray eyes and the unmistakable orgasmic daze that sifted through them like smoke.

"You're so beautiful," I murmured gently. "I love making you feel good. Love watching an orgasm move through your body."

"Gideonnnn." Eva came with a thready cry, her body twitching uncontrollably.

Drawing in deep breaths, I held off my own release and tried to steady her trembling body as I grinded my pelvis against her pulsing clit, prolonging her pleasure. "More," I said pulling her legs open, urging her to wrap them around my waist, my hands gripping her hips. I felt the tightening of my forearm and pectoral muscles as I steadied her on the edge of the table.

"You're going to come for me again," I ordered yanking her onto my cock as I thrust my hips forward, pounding into her sex—repeatedly.

"Ah… Gideon."

"Christ…You feel so good."

I watched the lips of her sex flare open, forced apart and filled with every inch of my thick cock. I watched as her heavy breast sway with the movement of our bodies connecting. I watched the expression on her face contort with pleasure, her face flush with lust and her eyes wild and hot. This was an intimately voyeuristic moment, as I stood above Eva watching—mesmerized by the sight of her sex, her naked body and our raw physical connection. I was ferociously aroused by the sight our carnal pleasures.

Reaching forward, I palmed her breasts in both hands; pumping rhythmic. Grounding out, "Mine...mine...mine," between each thrust of my hips. "You're Mine, Eva," I growled.

Folding over her body—I cupped her nape in one hand and lifted her rear with my other hand, changing the angle of penetration. I covered her mouth with mine; thrusting my tongue into her mouth and swallowing her cries, as I pounded her sex her with long drives.

I felt the clenching of my jaw and tightening of my abs, sweat gathering along the line of my brow, neck, chest and back. I felt fingers clawing into my muscles, and nails raked up and down my back. Wherever Eva touched me, my skin tingled and burned.

"Evvaaa!" I growled my body trembling violently—desperately needing to come.

Wrapping her arms around my shoulders, she gasped a soft command, "Let go, Gideon."

And I did, letting go of whatever self-restraint I had and powered into her with long, hard downward plunges. The table thumped against the wooden floor as I slammed my hips into her.

"Ah, God." She whimpered. "You're so deep, so hard... Gideon." Her nails digging into my shoulders as she held on to me.

"Eva!"

Holding her tightly in place, I fucked her instinctively, lost to my primal need to mate, pounding into her, hard and fast—creating more friction, building more pleasure from the slick rubbing and pulling of our sexes.

Eva cried on every plunge of my cock, mirroring the beastly grunts, which I grounded out against her neck. "Uhn…uhn…uhn…uhn…"

"Come for me," she cried out—in relief and pleasure as she suddenly came around me.

"Fuuccckkkk! Evvaaa," I growled low from my throat as my vision blurred, my body convulsed and shudder, my balls tightened viciously as my cock swelled painfully, then my cock jerked once, twice, and I came violently inside of her, spurting long and hard into her clenching sex. The pleasure spread through me in a scorching wave, I was growling like a wild animal, pumping my cock into her—working my cum in deep, lost to the primal connection between us. "Fuck, fuck... Fuccckkkk." My body was suspended in ecstasy for a minute before collapsing atop of her.

We were dripping in sweat, our skin hot and slicked together, my lungs burning as I fought for breath… Sex. Claimed. Fucked. Possessed. Cum. Marked. Mine. Eva. All. Mine. Eva… Neanderthalic thoughts filtered through my consciousness as I was coming deep inside my wife, but one thought stayed with me, because no matter how many times I would claim, possess, and mark her as mine. I would never lose sight of the truth—Eva fucking owned me, and she always would.

"God, Eva," I breathed. "Need you. I need you so much."

"Baby."

.

HOURS later, we'd finally made it into our master bedroom.

Eva was lying on top of me, still holding me within her body, breathing deeply.

"I can hear your heart beating," she said softly, her head resting on my chest, her fingertips lightly caressing my pectoral.

"Hmm," I hummed, my hand gently roaming her back in soothing caresses, breathing in her scent, now laced with the unmistakable smell of hard, grinding sex.

I felt calmer now, but I was fully aware that I'd fucked my beautiful wife like a depraved madman from the moment we stepped inside the front door to our apartment.

I tilted her chin back so I could kiss her lips. "I've been rough with you this afternoon. I'm sorry. I was edgy and agitated, but that's no excuse."

She lifted her head and propped it in her free hand, and looked down at me with soft, loving eyes. "Don't ever apologize for being yourself with me… It's what I want. I'm your safe place, Gideon… And I want you to come to me whenever you need refuge."

The love and honesty in her voice made my throat tighten, and that was all it took for everything to be right with the world. I just needed a sign from her; a touch, a kiss, one tender word—something that told me she wasn't bothered by my depravity—and that she still wanted me, still loved me.

My world, which was spinning out of control since Kline's confrontation—stilled, realigned—and returned back to its' normal axis, because of her.

"Crossfire," I said hoarsely, gazing into her sincere, beautiful gray eyes.

.

.

Ally K.


	8. Chapter 8

.

CHAPTER 8

.

EVA LOOKED BRIGHT and beautiful when she came into the kitchen, dressed in my favorite yellow dress. "I want you to stop being grumpy for starters, ace," she said when accepting the cup of coffee I handed her.

I woke up this morning feeling restless and agitated. Eva was spending the better part of the day 'hanging out' with Ireland, and I still wanted to know what she and Kline had talked about—for half-an-hour, when he'd managed to snag a pseudo-date with my wife.

"Grumpy?" I had to bite back a smile. "Well, I'm spending the most part of my day without you, and tonight I'll be sharing you with Monica and Stanton. You expect me to be happy about that?"

Since Eva and I had gotten back together after all the hours, days, and weeks we'd been forced to spend time apart. I've reserved my weekends and whatever spare time I had during the week to be with her—preferably alone.

"No, but as much as it's important for us to spend time together, we also need to spend time with other people in our lives, doing something for ourselves. I just can't be an extension of you, Gideon…. We talked about this remember?"

"Eva," I sighed, trying to pull the words together in a way that didn't make me sound like an overbearing possessive Neanderthal. "Yes, I remember." I confirmed begrudgingly. How could I forget, it was the morning before 'Golden' was launched. "And I also remember saying that I just wanted us to be who we are—together."

I watched as she put her coffee down on the kitchen counter and stepped closer to me, placing her palms flat on my chest. "Is that really all it is?"

I exhaled on a rush, my shoulders slumped—knowing something in my voice had given me away. She was too perceptive. "Eva."

Cupping my jaw in her hands, Eva pulled my head down and searched my face. "Talk to me, Gideon."

She continued to look at me, and something about her patient watchfulness prodded me to speak. "I want to know what you and Kline talked about for half-a-hour yesterday." I confessed in a rush.

Her throat worked on a hard swallow before she answered. "Well, for starters, we didn't end up talking for half-an-hour, because the bar up the street was closed. So we spent the better part of the first quarter-of-an-hour driving around looking for another bar or restaurant, which was opened. We ended up rounding two blocks of the neighbourhood before stopping into a café, and the moment we were seated, I told Brett in no uncertain terms that I was in love with you, and I was going to marry you and there was nothing he could say or do to change my mind. Because I'd made my decision and I chose you."

"And he accepted that?" I asked skeptical.

"No, he didn't…" she sighed shaking her head. "So, I gave him an ultimatum; either accept and respect my decision or we could no longer be friends," she said, her gaze darting away. "And after the things he said on the sidewalk yesterday, there's no way in hell I could remain friends with him now."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Disappointed." I looked away, hating that answer.

"Gideon, look at me," she urged before continuing. "Disappointed, because I thought he was a nice, decent guy… not that we're no longer friends."

Reining in my jealousy. I exhaled slowly… relieved.

"Don't you know, ace?" She breathed her hands cupping my face. "You got me, and I got you now. I would never let anything or anyone hurt you or our relationship. I protect what's mine."

Her words, spoken so matter-of-factually, sent me reeling. Of all the things she could say to me... all the ways she could tell me she loved me... that was the grail right there.

I brushed her cheeks reverently. "Thank you," I whispered hoarsely.

"For what?" She frowned.

"Choosing me, marrying me, loving me… making my life worth living."

Sliding my arms around her waist, I hugged her tightly, absorbing the warmth of her soft body. Closing my eyes, I buried my face in the crook of her neck, breathing her in, savoring the moment before I had to let her go.

.

Eva glanced at her watch. "Time for me to go, ace," she murmured, pushing up on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips to mine. "I hope you have a lovely day, maybe catch up with some business you've been putting off to be with me."

"Okay," I grumbled. Although she had a good point, I've been leaving work much earlier these days so I have a lot of business to catch up on. Despite paying other people a generous salary to carry out my delegations, there were certain business decisions and responsibilities as the CEO of Cross Industries that I had to see to myself.

"And don't forget we're having dinner with Monica and Stanton at our penthouse apartment tonight." I reminded her.

I wasn't concerned about hitting Monica and Richard Stanton in the face with my money as I was with Victor Reyes. If anything, Monica and Stanton would be expecting to see my opulent lifestyle. And if Monica wanted a rich man to take care of her daughter and keep her safe, then what better way to assure her that I'm that man, than to invite her to my Fifth Avenue penthouse apartment, which will be Eva's principal place of residence as Mrs. Eva Cross.

Smiling. "Yes, I haven't forgotten, ace," she replied.

The flash of her smile stopped my heart for a minute, and with one final kiss good-bye, she was gone.

.

AFTER Eva left, I headed over to my gym on Thirty-fifth for a quick workout. I needed to burn off the restless energy, which filled my body before I could focus on my business.

Despite fucking Eva to exhaustion last night, I still felt agitated. Partly due to the fact that I was away from her now, and partly due to my mind taunting me with the remarks Kline made yesterday: 'It's not going to work out for you with her, and I'll be around, Cross.' The idea that he was waiting on the sidelines for me to fuck up, so he could be with Eva, made me more agitated and anxious.

And he probably wasn't the only prick. I've seen other men coveted her when we were out together. The Martin Stanton prick immediately comes to mine. I've seen him eyeing Eva appreciatively. Fuck!

The moment I made it to CrossTrainers'. I shut down my brain and hit the treadmills' first, running full-bore until sweat coursed in rivulets down my face and body, and rubber legs forced me to stop. Then I caped off the hour with a few rotations of the punching bag and speed bag.

My muscles ached with the perfect amount of fatigue and I knew it was time to hit the showers.

Half-an-hour later, I pulled into the underground garage of my Fifth Avenue apartment building, before heading up to my penthouse, I check-in with the front desk staff and notified them of my list of visitors for this afternoon.

Walking into my home office, my gaze immediately went to the photo collage of Eva and me. Paparazzi pictures, which I'd collected of us: the picture of our kiss on the sidewalk outside my gym…a shot of us from the press gauntlet at the advocacy dinner with Eva in her red dress…a candid of our reconciliation in Bryant Park…

However, my gaze would always fall on the image that centred the art piece, it was my favourite picture, which I'd taken when I arrived home—from having dinner with my business associates—to find Eva sleeping peacefully in her bed, the candle she left burning lit the room to a soft golden hue, which illuminated her presence.

I remember the moment when I came into her room. I swear she glowed, shined with an inner radiance that warmed me like the sun. She looked like an angel, glowing in the dark, and in that moment I knew that I'd found my salvation. Eva was the guiding light in my cold, dark, lonely world.

It was a miracle that I'd found her; someone that could make me feel worthy, that someone so beautiful and perfect could love the fucked-up, broken mess of a man than I am—was simply incomprehensible. She was the first person to really see inside me, and in spite of what she saw, she still loved me… all of me.

Eva made me believe for the first time in my entire life that I was good enough for something that I thought was impossible for a man like me. Love.

My gaze then drifted to the window and the skyline view of Manhattan. Looking out at the city in front of me had once been the way I encapsulated my world. Now, I accomplished that by looking at my beautiful wife, Eva Cross—owner of my heart and caretaker of my soul.

.

.

Ally K.


	9. Chapter 9

.

Thank you to everyone who has PM'ed me with your welcoming words regarding the re-posting of my fanfic.

Your interest and enthusiasm for this story is very heartening.

.

CHAPTER 9

.

FEELING CALMER, I sat down at my desk and focused on my work until my concentration was broken by the sound of my stomach growling, reminding me that it was time for lunch. A quick glance at the clock, I saw it was exactly two o'clock—I'd been working non-stop for the past three hours.

I grabbed my empty water bottle, and strode out to the living room. I was almost to the kitchen—to read some take-out menus—when the doorbell rang. My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't help the instinctive reaction I had to thoughts of Eva, who was one of the five people on the list to get past the front desk today—she must have forgotten her key.

But when I opened the front door, I found that it was Arnoldo carrying two large white cardboard boxes with Tableau One emblazoned in black on the side.

Disappointed. I stepped back to let him in.

He was delivering the food for our dinner party tonight. Although, I didn't expect him to make the delivery, normally he sends the wait staff. I took the top box from him and led him through to the kitchen.

"What's brought the executive chef of Tableau One out doing delivery runs," I asked shaking his hand. "I was expecting one of the wait staff."

"By the express on your face when you opened the door, you weren't expecting one of my wait staff... either." he smirked.

Grinning, I gestured for him to take a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Well, I'm here because I wanted to show you the new summer menu for Tableau One, and I've also packed some pre-made dishes for you to sample."

"Great, I was just about to order some take-out, but I guess that won't be necessary now."

.

Arnoldo's 'grilled chicken rigatoni with pesto' smelled delicious, as it was re-heating in the oven.

We looked over the new menu and talked about work, laughing over his most recent cooking faux-blooper and some amusing anecdotes about the celebrities he had recently worked with on his cooking show.

We'd almost polished off a bottle of wine, when the oven timer began beeping.

.

I washed down my last bite of rigatoni with some wine, and wiped my mouth. "That was delicious. Thank you."

"Meraviglioso," he praised. "Always a joy to see people enjoy my food." His smile widened. "Particularly beautiful women with a healthy appetite".

Why is Arnoldo mentioning my wife?

"You've got something on your mind. What is it?" I asked evenly.

Leaning back into his stool, he swirled his glass of wine in his hands. He stared down into his wine for a long minute before asking, "So, are the rumors true about you and Eva?"

"Which rumors…?" When it came to my personal life, there would be at least half-a-dozen rumors circling the rumor-mill at any given time. This should be interesting.

"That you are engaged to be married," he answered with question in his voice. "What other rumors could there be about you and Eva."

"Yes, for once the rumors are true," I confirmed.

"Are you sure she's the right one for you?"

There was a sudden roaring in my ears. "What…!" My fingers curled tightly around the stem of my glass.

"Hear me out, Gideon." Arnoldo shifted in his seat before continuing, "I don't know her well enough to say that she is right for you, but I've seen how happy you are with her—happier than you've ever been with any other women that I've seen you with. But I've also seen another side of you, that I've never seen before either—and I believe Eva was the reason. So, what I am trying to say is—are you sure Eva can make you happy for the rest of your life? Because I don't want to see you with someone, who's going to fuck with your head."

Well it's too late to worry about that now, I've been fucked up ever since the moment I first laid eyes on Eva. Nevertheless, to answer his question. "Yes, I'm sure Eva can make me happy for the rest of my life," I answered confidently. "Because she loves me. Not like the others."

"You didn't allow the others to love you." Arnoldo retorted.

"I couldn't. I was waiting for her."

Arnoldo's gaze narrowed as he studied me for a moment, he took a drink of his wine, savoring it before swallowing. "Well, then ha vinto l'uomo migliore," Arnoldo smiled and raised his glass.

I raised my glass and laughed, "L'uomo migliore ha vinto infatti."

"So, when do you plan to marry?"

"Before year's end."

His mouth pressed into a hard line as one of his brows rose in question.

Smiling. I shook my head vehemently in silent response. However, I couldn't blame Arnold for suspecting it was a shotgun wedding considering the time lapse between our engagement and wedding.

He laughed. "I'm really happy for you, Gideon," he said quietly and I know he meant it.

.

'Meraviglioso' curtesy of Bing Translator, translates to 'Wonderful.'

'Ha vinto l'uomo migliore' curtesy of Bing Translator, translates to 'The best man has won.'

'L'uomo migliore ha vinto infatti' curtesy of Bing Translator, translates to 'The better man has won indeed.'

.

After Arnoldo left, I returned to my home office and kept working until I heard the front door latch click followed by the sound of hurried footsteps clinking across the polished hardwood floors, which echoed down the hallway leading to my office.

Eva.

Leaving my home office, I took the hallway leading to the living room and was met by Ireland who was barrelling toward me. "Oh my god, Gideon, you're engaged. I was so happy when I'd found out that you'd gotten back together, but engaged!" her voice raised to a high pitch squeal that only high school girls could manage. "I'm so excited for you. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Ireland."

"I knew you were still in love with her."

"Um… okay."

"So, when's the wedding?"

"Before year's end."

"Oh my god, that's only months away and—"

"So… Ireland, did you enjoy hanging out with Eva today?" I needed to cut her off before I became the subject matter for a Spanish Inquisition.

"Oh my God! Gideon, she is so cool, and so pretty?" she whispered admiringly. "We had lunch at Mr Hamachi's, and oh my God, have you ever tried raw squid? It's cold and slimy; I almost chocked… trying to swallow it, eewww, I won't be doing that again," she said disgusted. "Oh, and you should have seen this salesman falling all over himself when he was trying to help Eva choose a… your… ah umm, never mind. He was stuttering and blushing." I felt my jaw tighten. "You needed to be there, it was really funny." Funny isn't on the list of what I'd feel, if I was there to witness another man floundering all over my wife. "Umm, and then we went to Serendipity. I had the frozen hot chocolate, which was delish," she hummed, whilst twirling a long lock of her hair. "And I brought you back one, so you wouldn't feel left out. Do you what to eat it now?"

Jesus Christ, I asked one simple question and ended up being bombarded with a litany of remarks, observations, opinions, and questions. Eva was right, 'She'll do all the talking if given a chance'. She was talking my ears off right now and I was praying for some way to escape.

"Gideon, I asked you a question?" Ireland's sulky voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Umm… okay."

Clapping. "Yay... you're going to love Serendipity's frozen hot chocolate" she squealed.

"Well it seems as though you had a great time hanging out with Eva then."

"Yes, she's so awesome."

"Speaking of Eva, where is she?"

"Awww, have you been missing her?"

"Umm… yeah."

"She's in the kitchen putting away your frozen hot chocolate." She beamed.

Arm-in-arm, we headed for the kitchen to find Eva, who was unpacking her Serendipity bag into the freezer.

Sitting on the kitchen barstool, I drank my frozen hot chocolate and watched as two of the most important females in my life interact. They got along well, giggling and recounting their day out, affectionately complimenting each other in that way that only females can do. I'd never seen this side of Eva before—girlish—and I loved it.

Glancing at the clock, I saw it was creeping past five. "Ireland, I think it's time to get you home now."

"Oh… okay, I suppose it's getting late," she said evenly then turned to Eva. "Thank you for today, Eva. I loved every minute of it."

"You're welcome, Ireland." Eva's lips curved in an enchanting smile. "I loved spending time with you, too… and we should do it again—soon."

Giggling. "I'd love that, I'll keep my schedule open," Ireland replied, hugging Eva tightly.

Blowing a wayward strand of hair off her face, she turned to face me, pivoting gracefully; her blue eyes met mine and grinned. "Could you walk me down to the car?"

.

Before heading out to my private elevator, I called Raúl to inform him that we were on our way down.

My black Mercedes was waiting at the curb when Ireland and I stepped out of the building. Raúl climbed out and opened the rear door for her, but before she stepped into the car, she turned on her heels to face me and wrapped her arms around my waist, whispering against my chest, "I'm really happy that I got to hang out with you and Eva today, Gideon. I had a lot of fun."

I was caught off guard by her affectionate gesture; she then quickly turned and disappeared into the Mercedes. Raúl shut the door before I could respond. When the car pulled away, she looked up at me smiling sweetly, waving good-bye.

I felt relieved that Ireland enjoyed spending time with Eva and me. And that she was more a part of my life than I could've possibly imagined or hoped for.

I stood on the curb for a few moments watching as the Mercedes disappear into the afternoon traffic, feeling like everything was right in my world, which never lasted long. I brooded on that thought for a minute before hurrying back to the woman that encapsulated my world.

.

I was so eager to see Eva and have some alone time with her before our dinner guests arrived, that I practically ran through my apartment's front door. I found her in our kitchen pouring herself a glass of wine.

As usual, I lost my breath at the sight of her. Eva was a stunningly beautiful woman, certainly the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, she was a classic beauty—timeless, which rendered me speechless every time I saw her, because she was so unbelievably perfect. Like an angel… and all I wanted to do was, put my greedy hands all over her body. Defile her, ravish her—like a wild animal.

Walking up behind her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered, "I've missed you, wife."

Leaning against me, she rested her head against my chest. "I've missed you too, ace," she replied, titling her head back and offering up her lips for a kiss. I leaned down and pressed my mouth to hers; gently stroking my tongue across her button lip, my tongue flickered out to touch hers. I licked into her mouth. Slow, shallow sensuous licks.

"Dark chocolate and you. Delicious," she moaned turning around in my hold and reached up with both hands and slid her fingers into my hair, pushing up onto her tiptoes to deepen the kiss. She sucked on my tongue, leaning heavily against my chest. Her lips moved against mine, growing wetter and hotter.

We ate at each other, growing wilder by the second until we were fucking each other's mouths, passionately mating with lips and tongues and tiny bites. My lips slanting over hers, my hands roamed over her body. Primal sounds spilling from my throat.

Our wildly passionate kiss left me burning with desire, the heat bringing a mist of perspiration to my skin. My cock hardened between us, thickening against her lower belly. Eva moaned into my mouth, arching her hips upward to increase the pressure against my cock. A guttural groan left me, the pressure of her body against mine stirring awake the lustful and ravenous beast inside me.

"Gideon, we should be getting ready," she breathed pulling back to look at me, "and I could also use a shower… it was hot and muggy outside today."

With my eyes locked with hers, my hands glided over her body, down to cup her butt. "What am I supposed to do about this?" I asked rolling my hips into her, pushing my hardening cock against her tender flesh.

"We don't have time for this," she gasped surprised.

The hell we don't.

"Shower with me," I purred running my hands down the side of her arms.

Eva's expression alters subtly, her mouth curved into a smile, which was both wicked and delighted, as she stepped back from me.

What is she doing?

"Eva?"

The mischievous glint in her eyes was a sure sign telling me she was up to something. I held my gaze on her, waiting for her to make her move, my body poised to react, while I grinned like an idiot.

Her eyes lowered seductively, her gaze raking me from my head down to my groin, which was twitching with anticipation and excitement… and then she spun on her heels and took off running down the hallway leading to our master bedroom.

My wife wanted to play… well that just made me even hotter for her.

It took me less than five seconds to catch up with her—mid-way down the hallway. I caught her around the waist and swooped her into my arms—cradling her, loving her soft weight against my body, and the tensing of my muscles as I held her in my arms. Eva squealed and giggled as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You know what happens when you run, angel," I said nipping her lower lip, then soothed it with a caress of my tongue. "I catch you."

"Gideon," she breathed, her eyes burned with a bright playful intensity, as I carried her down the hallway and into our master bedroom.

"Shower time, Mrs. Cross." I said triumphantly as we entered the bathroom.

.

.

Ally K.


End file.
